The disclosed subject matter relates to a power transfer unit pinion shaft and propeller shaft coupling member for a vehicle, as well as methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a pinion shaft assembly that can provide torque to a driveline structure of a vehicle, such as a four-wheel drive or an all-wheel drive vehicle.
It can be beneficial to provide drive torque to a driveline structure of a vehicle, such as to rear wheels of a four-wheel drive vehicle using a power transfer unit (PTU) that is driven by the output of a front-wheel drive transaxle. Some vehicle transmissions deliver torque through a power transfer gear to a pinion gear. A pinion shaft can connect to the pinion gear and deliver torque to the propeller shaft, which transfers torque to the rear driveline structure.